Beer Before Liquor
by purrpickle
Summary: Myka wakes up with a hangover and H.G. in her bed. Pretty much it. Fluffy Myka/H.G, one-shot.


**A/N: **I do not own Warehouse 13 nor the characters within. Everyone, please assume H.G.'s sneaky enough to get an inebriated Myka to show her how to play beer pong - physically. *wide grin*

* * *

><p>"Darling…" Gentle fingers were running softly through her hair, playing with the ends and smoothing them away from her face. The sleep thick voice continued in a very pleasing English accent, "While I do love this position so, I do not appreciate the unfortunate resulting paraesthesia that has settled in. I'm afraid it is not quite comfortable. Would you be so kind as to give my arm back?"<p>

"Mmm… Wha…?" Scrunching her eyebrows together, Myka slowly started to process that she was rolled over into a warm side, a thin arm slung between her shoulder and what was probably a mattress. The more she woke up, the more she realized she had a pounding headache and dry mouth.

The hand stroking her hair paused for a second, and warm breath blew across her forehead as the body shifted. "Myka…" The voice murmured again, and Myka barely nodded, "May I have my arm?"

"Mmm… Mmhm."

A husky chuckle, and soft lips brushed against her brow. "Dear, I do not see you accomplishing this."

Myka grumbled again and barely shook her head. Finding the hand not squashed to her chest, she slowly slid it up and over a fabric encased thigh. As she crested a sharp hipbone, her fingers slid under more fabric and off the first. She paused, splayed over a tight stomach that moved up and down with breath.

The lips kissed her again, muscles jumping under her hand. "I… Well. Yes, I will concede that that is accomplishing movement of _some _sort, but it's not entirely what I had in mind."

"Mind…?"

"…Oh, dear, you are not quite awake, are you?" A smile stained the lovely accented voice, and the hand tangled in her hair moved away to remove the one Myka had slipped along a trim waist. Tensing, the body sat up a little and pulled until their arm left a space that Myka flopped down into. She groaned, groaning again when she was suddenly left cold as her heater finished sitting up.

"I must say," the voice sounded farther away, "I would not have expected you to be so easily accepting of me in your bed." Another chuckle. "Perhaps I should thank Señor Tequila? Or perhaps Pete, who goaded you into a _wonderful _game of 'beer pong'? What was it Claudia told me? Ah, yes. Beer before liquor, never been sicker."

Myka's stomach heaved at the mention of alcohol. She moaned pitifully into her pillow. "H.G.?" she mumbled, her mind clearing enough with the reminder of what had happened the night before, "What are you doing in my bed?" She didn't feel well enough to get concerned.

"And there is the question I have been expecting." H.G. sounded incredibly amused, and what Myka now recognized as H.G.'s fingers patted the back of her hand. "Tell me – what _do_ you remember of last night?"

Noise: Pete's taunting, Claudia and Leena's laughter, random movies playing on the television, H.G.'s husky voice whispering excitedly in her ear as Myka showed her the best way how to lob a ping pong ball after some sort of comment about being used to books and 'wiff-waff'.

Physical sensation: Cold bottles, the burn of alcohol in her throat and warmth in her stomach, Claudia's affectionate hugs, H.G.'s back pulled close into her as Myka wrapped an arm around her waist to anchor them after the woman got her to show her how to throw by example.

Scent: Beer, tequila and lime, greasy pizza, the smell of their combined soap and shampoo and perfume as Myka pressed her cheek against H.G.'s while still holding her and moving their bodies.

Vision: Rushes of light and color, Leena plotting with Pete while Claudia played referee, knocked over plastic cups along with toppled paper plates, H.G.'s sparkling eyes and widening smile coming closer after she succeeded in scoring.

Taste: Alcohol and hops, greasy cheese with meat and vegetables, Artie's cookies, the hot sweet flavor of H.G.'s mouth and tongue and lips as she threaded her hands in Myka's hair and pulled her down to kiss her quite thoroughly –

A total body blush erupted up and down Myka's skin. "…Nothing," she grumbled as convincingly as possible.

There was a bright peal of laughter. "I'm sure." Her fingers tightening for a second around Myka's hand, H.G. let out a soft hum. "Perhaps your memory would be more reliable after we get rid of your hangover, hmm?"

Myka grimaced as her headache pulsed when she tried to bury her face into a pillow. "I don't know what you're tal-talking about. …Ugh. Is there water and pills on the bedside table?" she whined pitifully.

"Indeed there are." H.G.'s fingers slid off of her hand as the bed moved and dipped. "Leena brought them up earlier this morning. Now, come, let me help you up." One of H.G.'s hands wrapped around her arm, the other waiting until Myka had slumped up enough to slip behind her shoulders.

Finding herself leaning against H.G., head spinning and a second from releasing some pressure in her stomach, a cool hand was laid against her cheek, moving up to her forehead. "Darling," H.G. whispered, arm tightening around her shoulders, "Do you think you can keep some water down?"

Myka waited until some of the pounding in her head subsided. "Yeah," she figured it would be too hard to fight melting into H.G.'s body, so she slowly unkinked her muscles, blindly lifting a hand.

H.G. shifted her body, and it seemed like she pulled Myka even closer to her. Removing her hand from Myka's forehead, she patiently held a glass against Myka's palm until she gripped it herself. Then, retaking the glass after cool water flowed into her mouth, H.G. gave her two pills, and Myka, helplessly holding them in her mouth until she could ready herself to swallow, slumped back into her side. "Thanks," she coughed, keeping her eyes closed and breathing shallowly.

"Of course."

H.G.'s arm was strong, the side of her body solid. "Water?" Myka whispered again.

"Ask and ye shall receive." Myka could hear the smile in her voice, and cool glass was gently pressed against her hand again. Muttering a, "Cute," Myka gratefully sipped deeply, "Parable of the Friend at Night?"

"Well my praying got me somewhere, did it not?" H.G. answered almost cheekily, her light chuckling vibrating into Myka's body. "Even if you 'do not remember'."

Myka's blush came back. "Ohh… Please not _now_," she whined a little, opening one eye and smiling shyly at H.G. She managed to hold it for a couple of seconds until her headache throbbed again, and she groaned. "I think I need to lie down again…"

"That can be arranged." Shifting her grip and taking the glass back, H.G. provided a needed source of support as Myka lied down as gracefully as she could. Getting comfortable, she cracked open her eyes when H.G. dropped her hands and moved away completely, sliding out from under the covers.

"What…?"

A low chuckle caressed Myka's ears, and H.G. bent down to gently kiss her forehead, her hair falling forward to tickle Myka's skin. "Don't worry, darling. I'm just going to head downstairs to find some food that your stomach will find palatable."

That made Myka smile shyly. "Thank you," she swallowed, licking already dry lips. Pausing, she moved her hand to where H.G. had one placed next to her hip. Brushing her fingers over her knuckles, Myka watched H.G.'s eyes change color and lips minutely quirk.

"Myka?"

Squeezing her hand, Myka let go. Rolling onto her side, she pulled the covers up, making H.G. straighten to allow her to do so. "When you come back," she started, listening to H.G. moving across from the room. Guessing when her hand touched the doorknob, Myka rolled back over. Ignoring the rise in her headache the motion gave her, she made sure H.G. was looking at her.

H.G. raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Perhaps… That's when you can show me how you came to be in my bed?"

The response she got was a low, throaty chuckle and whispered, "Promises, promises." And with a click and muted footsteps, H.G. left the room.

Pausing, Myka stared at the ceiling, then flicked her gaze back over to the door as a slow, wide pleased smile spread across her face. "Promises, promises," she whispered back, shifting onto her side and pulling H.G.'s pillow close to her chest, burying her face into it, "Promises indeed."

Now, all she needed was for her hangover to _go away_.


End file.
